Aishiteru? Aishiterong!
by Kuromaki101
Summary: Rin ABG SMA labil yang mengalami kecelakaan di daerah grogol. Diketahui yang menabraknya adalah Len. Ternyata, Len adalah murid pindahan yang ditempatkan dikelasnya. Kisah tentang remaja yang suka lari (dari kenyataan) dan cewek labil masa kini. Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo, Garing, Gaje, dll. #SuperBadSummary
1. Chapter 1

Moshi Moshi! ^^  
Setelah UAS Kuro bingung mau ngapain. Yaudah bikin fic aja #gananya. Kali ini Kuro akan melanjutkan genre dari sesepuh akun ini, yaitu romance (Yang gak romantis sama sekali) dan Humor (Yang garingnya kebangetan). Meskipun gaje, Kuro harap fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.

 **Sekali lagi Kuro ingatkan : OOC, OOT, Typo, Humor Maksain, Garing, Gaje, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha**  
 **Fic garing ini punya Kuro**

 **Rin ABG SMA labil yang mengalami kecelakaan di daerah grogol. Diketahui yang menabraknya adalah Len. Ternyata, Len adalah murid pindahan yang ditempatkan dikelasnya.**

 **Silahkan Membaca ^^**

* * *

"AAAAHHKK...!"

"Woy! Jangan Kabur!"

"GUE GAK SALAAAH!"

Dan semuanya pun dimulai...

.

 **-*-*- AISHITERONG? -*-*-**

 **.**

 **.**

1 jam sebelumnya..

Rin, Luka dan Kokone adalah teman sekelas. Sebenernya ada satu lagi, Miku. Tapi dia gak masuk soalnya lagi sakit. hobi mereka ber empat ada 3 :  
1\. Nyari gosip  
2\. Ngegosip  
3\. Kalau gak ada bahan gosip, mereka bikin gosip sendiri

Saat ini mereka sedang gosip dikelasnya karena jam pelajaran sedang kosong.

"Gue denger, Katanya Miku kemaren malem jalan sama Mikuo!" Ucap Kokone.

"Eh! Gue malah liat mereka berduaan dibawah pohon Duren!" Lanjut Luka.

"Masa sih? Gabisa milih tempat amat. Kalo ketimpa Duren gimana? Kan kasian Durennya kalau sampe mendarat dikepala Mikuo. Kepalanya kan ketombean" Kata Rin, ngasal.

Yah, Mereka gosipin temen sendiri. Dasar.

"Tapi mereka ngapain ya, sampe Miku sakit perut gitu" tanya Kokone serius.

"hmm.." Luka geser bangku berniat bisik bisik tetangga "Katanya.. dia juga mual mual"

"APAAAA!?" Teriak Kokone... dan Rin yang Cuma ikut ikutan teriak, padahal dia gak nyimak.

Kenyataannya Miku sakit perut karena habis lomba makan basreng super pedes sama Mikuo dan mual mual karena masuk angin. Yap, mereka makan basreng sambil lari marathon malem malem.

"Eh, anterin gue beli batagor nya bang Yuuma yuk. Katanya open sale akhir tahun. Diskon limapuluh persen" ajak Rin semangat, tapi keluar topik

Kokone sama Luka geser bangku dan pasang gaya lemes."Gak ah, males"

Luka sama Kokone emang males orangnya, Nyeduh susu prisen fleg aja ogah ogahan.

Gak lama mereka selesai gosip. Bel pulang pun teriak teriak dengan merdunya bagai suara Raisa. Membuat semua murid laknat disekolah itu jadi semangat 15 lagi. Karena semangat 45 udah mainstream. Sekarang kan tahun 2015 cuy!

Luka sama Kokone beresin buku, ambil tas, pulang. Ninggalin Rin sendirian yang lagi duduk merana dipojok kelas bingung mau beli batagornya si Yuuma apa enggak. Dasar temen gak tau diri. Padahal kalau gak ada Rin, mereka gak bakal bisa dapet asupan nasi padang di kantin tiap hari.  
Rin yang malang..

Rin pun resah gundah gegana. Kalau beli gak ada temen, ntar sepi makan batagornya. Kalau gak beli nanti nyesel, soalnya kalau beli dua ribu limaratus porsinya sama kayak beli goceng.

Oke, Sudah diputuskan!  
karena Rin orangnya polos, baik hati dan setia kawan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membeli batagor tersebut! #Yha

Rin berdiri dan waktu baru mau jalan satu langkah dia ditahan sama tangan misterius (halah bahasamu nak) Putih, Dingin, pucat.. Rin merinding dibuatnya. Tapi Karena Rin anaknya Kepo dan menanamkan prinsip "Aku Anak Pemberani!" . dia pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Zombie ganteng-.. Eh? Kaito?

Kaito keliatan mengenaskan. keliatan pucet, matanya merem, kulit tangannya keriput, dingin pula hawanya. Rin sempet nyangka Kaito udah inalillahi alias die a.k.a pass away atau praktisnya Mati. Tapi auranya aura orang semaput. Berarti Kaito belum mati. Dia Cuma hampir mati. Pikir Rin.

Rin sadar Kaito semaput di tempat dia duduk galau tadi, karena curiga Kaito mau berbuat mesum. Rin langsung nyemprot Kaito. "Oi! Ngapain lu disitu!"

"Buset nih cewek! Udah salah, malah marah. Gue hampir semaput gara gara lu dudukin gue! Liat tangan gue keriput gini kena AC!"

Oh, Iya. Rin pundung dipojokan kelas bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi dia ngincer AC gratisan, sekalian ngadem. Pikirnya.

"Lagian lu ngapain disini" Rin nge blush soalnya tadi hampir aja dia mau buang angin. Untung gak jadi karena rasa galaunya lebih membuatnya tertekan daripada tekanan dibawah.

"Ngadem lah. Lu pikir gue galau kayak elu mikirin batagor!"

Rin buang muka "Yaudah, maap"

"Eh, Lu mau beli batagornya bang Yuuma yeh?" tanya Kaito, berniat Modus. Padahal masih semaput.

"Iya nih, tapi temen gue pada kabur" Rin niru gaya nya Kyari pamyu pamyu lagi sedih #Lah.

Kaito pun makin gemez liatnya. "Yaudah yok, sama gue aja" nah kan, Modus.

Gak banyak mikir, Rin ngangguk ngangguk. Akhirnya merekapun berangkat.

Kaito mesem mesem dijalan kesenengan bisa makan siang sama gebetan tercintah. Meskipun Cuma batagor, diskon 50% pula. Yang penting Rin seneng, Kaito bakal bahagia. Ciee ciee.

Mereka sampai di jembatan penyebrangan. Tempat yang anti banget dilewatin sama si Rin. Kaito tau kenapa Rin ogah lewat tuh jembatan penyebrangan. Katanya sih, Rin kan bisa liat 'sesuatu' yang gak normal, nah pas Rin pertama lewat tuh jembatan, dia liat (kayaknya) makhluk astral lagi nyanyi sambalado sambil goyang morena. Penampakannya rambutnya ungu janda, pakeannya lusuh, bawa pedang jaman ken arok bertemen sama ki joko bodo waktu masih pinter. Yah, mereka semua emang gak normal.

Gak mau gebetan tertjintah lebih tertekan, Kaito memutuskan nyebrang jalan pake cara biasa. TKTKSL (Tengok kanan Tengok Kiri Sepi Lari). Kaito ambil ancang ancang lari ke sebrang kalo jalanan lagi renggang. Tapi Karena faktor semaput, Kaito malah pingsang dijalan. Tepatnya ditengah tengah jalan. Rin yang polos, baik hati, tidak sombong, setia kawan dan rajin menabung pun berusaha nyeret Kaito ke trotoar. Tapi Kaito terlalu berat untuk gadis manis cantik loli seperti dia.

Ditengah usahanya, tiba tiba ada sekelompok sepeda ontel lagi balap liar dijalan raya Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sangat cepat yaitu 0,2 km/jam.  
Wah, Mengagumkan.

Rin yang sebenernya bisa ngehindar malah semaput gara gara keburu panik. Dan, akhirnya...

"AAAAHHKK...!"

BRUK..  
Adegan sinetron pun diputar.

Rin ketabrak salah satu sepeda ontel. Sepeda ini berbeda dari biasanya, bukan sepedanya sih.. tapi penumpangnya. Penumpangnya adalah cowok shota yang warna rambutnya sama kayak Rin, ganteng, dan kakkoi. Hm.. Emang penumpangnya gak biasa, tapi.. Sekali lagi, bukan tampilan penumpangnya. Melainkan..  
Jumlah penumpangnya.

Rin, Ia tak sadarkan diri. Padahal sedikit lagi dia sampe ke lapaknya bang Yuuma abang batagornya tercinta. Detik detik ia pingsan, pandangannya bertemu dengan pengendara sepeda ontel yang menabraknya. Dibelakang si cowok shota, ada makhluk astral berambut ungu janda dan seseorang yang gak asing, Mikuo. _'Cabe ca-.. eh, bukan! Terong Terongan!'_ Pikir Rin. Elah, mau pingsan masih aja ngatain orang.  
bingung kan? Sama.

Gak pikir lama, mereka bertiga naik kembali ke sepeda ontel dan tancap gas. sangat terlihat sekali mereka _Shock_ dan panik.

Warga sekitar termasuk bang Yuuma nyamperin TKP, berusaha nangkep si terong terongan sepeda ontel "Woy! Jangan kabur!"

yang paling panik diantara mereka semua, Si Cowok shota. teriak gaje "GUE GAK SALAAAH!"

 **BERSAMBUNG..**

* * *

Gyaaah.. selesai juga, doakan aja supaya fic ini gak terlantar kayak fic sesepuh akun ini yang terdahulu. meskipun gaje dan gak ada yang bisa dibanggain dari fic ini, Kuro tetep berharap fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.

Kuro mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat para author favorit Kuro yaitu akumarine, ainaka-chan, dan yang spesial mbak Panda Dayo yaitu author yang paling Kuro cinta yang bikin Kuro semangat bikin fic ini. Mampir sini mbak, sekalian ripiu :v

Dan terimakasih juga buat semua author yang udah buat fic dan gabung lebih dulu disini, yang memotivasi kuro buat bikin fic ini. #Yha

Kuro juga berterimakasih buat yang mau Review, baca fic ini, mampir mampir iseng, kesasar, atau salah pencet terus keload page ini.

Terakhir, Kuro ucapkan terimakasih pada mouse nya yang bela belain nge-klik fic ini, entah dengan sengaja atau tanpa unsur kesengajaan sekalipun.

Ok! Review ya! ^_

Selanjutnya di Aishiteru? Aishiterong! :

Kecelakaan!


	2. Chapter 2

Yap, kembali lagi bersama Kuro!^^

Oke, kali ini Kuro akan melanjutkan chapter sebelum..- (elah, berisik lu!)  
Kuro ucapkan terimakasih untuk mbak Panda dan akumarine-san yang udah mampir plus ripiu. Mbak panda, ai laf yu mbak :" sekalian buat mbak Umaru-chan yang belum diketahui pasti identitasnya.  
Balasan ripiu di bawah ya mbak, mas.

Makasih juga buat yang mampir tapi gak ripiu. Review dong mbak, mas, kan kalau gak review Kuro kan gak tau siapa kalian. #Yha

Oke, tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, mari kita mulaiii...

.

Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo, Humor Maksain, Garing, Gaje, dll.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha  
Fic garing ini punya Kuro

.

.

* * *

 **-*-*- Aishiteru? Aishiterong! -*-*-**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita intip, para terong kita.

"Woy Len! Gece dikit napa?" teriak Mikuo dari belakang.

Len nengok belakang sambil ngayuh sepeda "Sabar, ini gue juga usaha!"

"Liat kedepan Somplak!" Gakupo ngarahin kepala Len biar liat kedepan. Tapi Len malah meringis, kayaknya kesakitan. (masa sih, Kur)

"Udah sini! Gue aja yang nyetir!" Mikuo berdiri diatas sepeda ontel tersebut, terus jalan merayap rayap ketempatnya Gakupo.

.. Sementara beberapa orang mengira mereka lagi atraksi.

"Oi! Lu kira rambut gue keset kaki!" Protes Gakupo.

"Misi! misi!" Mikuo Rusuh mau buru buru duduk, kaki pegel, jantung dag dig dug. Takut jatuh, ntar ketubruk truk.

Tapi, karena kerusuhannya itu, Mikuo justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepeleset. Membuat Mikuo jatuh duduk di jok sepeda.  
berita buruk nya, Gakupo gak sempet mundur.

Sementara Len didepan emosi sama kerusuhan makhluk makhluk dibelakang.

"Woy! Diem kenap..-"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara Mikuo sama Gakupo mendesah barengan "Aaakhh...~ "

Len diem denger suara barusan, merinding sumpah. _'perasaan gue gak enak. kayaknya gak bagus nih'_. Pikirnya.  
Emang.

Len ngumpulin nyali, siap siap ngeliat apapun yang terjadi dibelakang. Tapi, demi keselamatan.. dia harus berhenti dulu.  
Karena gak sabar pengen liat, len berhenti mendadak dan...

"Aaaaahhh...~ " Desahan itu terulang lagi, dan kayaknya lebih nikmat.

Len nengok kebelakang, ekspresinya langsung Ngeri.

Gimana enggak, Mikuo sama Gakupo lagi pangkuan di boncengan ditambah pasang muka lagi menikmati se...-  
Hm.. Ambigu.

(Sial, mungkin ini fic harus diubah ratingnya ke M)

Len gak tahan, liat nya aja udah najong. Gimana kalau dia diajakin juga? Dia harus ambil langkah cepat. Meskipun sahabat, dia gak mau diajakin maksiat.

Len pun kabur meninggalkan TKP. Untung rumahnya udah deket. Jadi bisa buru buru ke toilet. Mau muntah.

.

.

Sementara itu ABG labil dan tukang batagor ganteng kita..

Rin mulai sadar perlahan lahan, matanya masih susah terbuka. Tapi ia sudah bisa mendengar.

"Beli berapa Mas?"

"Goceng aja bang, dipiring ya. Saosnya banyakin"

Itukan.. suaranya bang Yuuma. Rin langsung bangun nyari nyari bang Yuuma. Tapi, ternyata dia ada dirumah sakit. dan gak terlihat bang Yuuma disekitarnya.

Gak mungkin bang Yuuma ada disini, itu pasti Cuma khayalannya.

Rin lagi error, doi gak bisa berpikir jernih tapi tetep mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Mungkin si abang nyoba nolongin dia pas ketabrak ontel, Tapi si terong terongan malah murka dan berniat menubruk si abang tercinta. Tapi nasib tidak bersahabat dengan si abang, akhirnya si abang pun dead.

Dasar terong terong gak tau diri! Kejam sekali mereka itu! Bahkan bang Yuuma pun di korose sama mereka! Kalau Rin ketemu mereka, gak ada ampun! Mata diganti mata, nyawa diganti Nyawa, Batagor diganti batagor!

Rin nangis jejeritan, soalnya gak bakal bisa beli batagor super enaknya si abang ganteng disertai diskon limapuluh persen akhir tahun lagi.

"BAANG YUUMAAAAAAA...!" Teriakya Dramatis. Mengharukan sekali.

Tiba tiba Gorden pembatas kamar Rin dan kamar tetangga (tau kan, Gorden yang dirumah sakit itu, yang kamar biasa itu, yang murah) terbuka. Menampakan wajah tampan nan eksis si abang batagor tercinta, yang langsung mengeluarkan dua patah kata, bermaksud untuk bertanya "Apa neng?"

Rin kaget, dia langsung nengok dengan muka innocent berhiaskan air mata kebahagiaan...  
dan ingus.

"Bang Yuuma? Abang masih Hidup?" Tanya Rin, tergesa gesa nyamperin si abang.

Si abang senyum senyum genit diperhatiin sama si eneng..- ehem, maksudnya Rin. "Abang mah gapapa neng" Tapi, pas Rin lari, Rin kesandung tasnya sendiri yang tergeletak di lantai #Lha. Terus jatoh deh. Ironis.

"Eh, neng.. gapapa?" Bang Yuuma berusaha bangunin Rin. Tapi Rin malah menahan tangannya.

"Bang, yang penting abang gapapa. Saya seneng kok" Ciee. Rin modus sama abang batagor.

Sontak si abang bengong dibuatnya.

"Ano.. boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rin.

Yuuma nge blush sendiri "B-Boleh..."

"Etto.." Rin juga keliatan nge blush, kayaknya dia malu ngungkapinnya.

(Hm. Mungkin judul fic ini juga harus saya ganti)

"Diskon akhir tahunnya masih ada kan?"

Yuuma yang shock langsung kejang kejang, mulut keluar busa, dan tewas ditempat. Tapi gak mati kok, Cuma tewas aja.

Dan Kaito ada dikamar sebelah..

Kaito rusuh gebrak gebrak meja fasilitas RS "Weh, bang! Ane mau tambah!"

Ngerasa gak direspon, Kaito jadi emosi "Oi, mau dapet rejeki kaga sih?" protes Kaito ke kamar sebelah.

Tapi yang kedengeran malah suara cewek "Kaito! Sini bantuin!"

EEEEHH!? RIN!

Kaito refleks lari ke kamar sebelah, liat Yuuma sama Rin tergeletak di lantai. Kaito pun ikut ikutan tidur dilantai. "Kenapa Rin?"

"Lu ngapain ikut tiduran?!" -_-.

"Bantuin abang Yuuma. Panggil dokter! Cepetan!" Kaito pun langsung lari manggil dokter.

Rin, geleng geleng projek pop liat Kaito. Ternyata Kaito lebih baka dari dia. Padahal dideket tempat tidur pasien ada tombol buat manggil dokternya. Serah lah, Rin udah capek.

Gak lama, dokter pun dateng.

"Dok, gimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Rin langsung.

"Gue baru dateng, oncom" Ternyata, dokternya emosian. Dan suka oncom. Buktinya dia liat Rin aja jadi kayak liat oncom.

"Suster, bantu saya angkat mas mas ini" kata dokter tersebut.

"Maaf.. Dok, saya bukan muhrimnya" kata si suster, ber name tag, gumi. "Ingat dok, ini kan rumah sakit Syariah"

Pasien sama asisten sama aja. Dua duanya somplak.

.

Entah bagaimana, si abang Yuuma udah bisa nemplok di kasur pasien.

Bukannya seharusnya Rin sama Kaito yang sakit? Biarin lah.

Sementara Rin sama Kaito nungguin kepastian dari dokter sambil makan batagor dikamar sebelah. Ternyata si abang Yuuma tercintah bawa gerobak dagang nya kesini.

Rin menunggu pernyataan kesehatan bang Yuuma dengan hati doki doki. Sementara Kaito terlihat bodo amat. Parah lu to.

Batagor sudah habis 5 piring. Waktu sudah berlalu 45 menit.  
pertanyaannya, berapa waktu yang diperlukan Rin untuk menghabiskan satu Piring batagor?  
yang jawab benar akan mendapat hadiah emot Kissu dari saya ahahaha- idih.

Singkatnya, setelah nunggu lama, akhirnya dokter pergi ke tempat Kaito dan Rin sedang makan batagor berduaan. Ciee.

"Begini, setelah saya periksa lebih lanjut. Ternyata saudara Yuuma..."

BERSAM...- belum deh :v

"Gi-Gimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Rin terburu buru.

"Saudara Yuuma mengalami jantungan kronis. Penyebabnya belum diketahui. Tapi sepetinya ini terjadi begitu tiba tiba, dan baru saja terjadi " jelas sang dokter bernama Yohio.

Kaito ngeliat gebetannya yang unyu unyu itu. Jelas terlihat doi sangat tertekan. Maka Kaito pun bertanya "Lalu dok, apa dia akan baik baik saja?"

"Kami harus merawatnya terlebih dahulu. 3 hari kedepan baru bisa pulang"

Rin menunduk dan menutup mulutnya, mulai terisak. Ia yakin yang membuat abang batagornya begini adalah si terong terongan itu! Pokoknya kalau ketemu, Rin bakalan minta pertanggung jawaban dari mereka.

(seperti yang diketahui, kenyataannya Rin lah penyebabnya)

Sementara Kaito mau meluk Rin, tapi gajadi terus. Soalnya kepergok mulu sama si suster syariah.

Rin mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dia inget satu hal "Bagaimana biayanya dok?"

"Hmm.." dokter pun mikir, lalu melihat secercah cahaya menyilaukan yang ternyata berasal dari gerobak batagornya bang Yuuma. "Ah, saya ambil gerobak itu, sama isinya"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" Teriak Rin sambil membentangkan tangannya melindungi gerobak batagor bang Yuuma.

"Udahlah Rin.. lagipula kita gak mampu bayar juga" ucap Kaito

"Aku gak relaaa... nanti gimana kalau aku mau makan batagor lagi?!" Tolak Rin (ciee, sejak kapan ngomongnya pake 'aku')

Liat gebetannya berjuang begitu gigih mempertahankan gerobak tersebut. Akhirnya Kaito pun luluh. Kaito berdiri disamping Rin dan ikut membentangkan tangannya.

Sekarang giliran kaito yang belain gerobaknya bang Yuuma "Gak bisa! Pokoknya, gerobak dan batagor bang Yuuma adalah hal yang pantas diperjuangkan!"

Rin kagum liat doi ikut berjuang di kubu nya. "Kaito..."

"Emang kalian punya uang untuk membayar biaya penginapan mas ini?" Tanya Yohio.

Kaito menundukan wajahnya. ia berkata setengah berbisik "Kami akan berusaha mendapat uang" Ucap Kaito kece. "Karena Sampai kapanpun.. " lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, tatapannya tajam menusuk, Dokter, suster, dan Rin merinding dibuatnya.

Njir, disini Kaito kakkoi banget pasti. Iri gue, udah ah. Ga usah lanjut. #Digeplak

Lanjut..  
 _'Jadi ini Kaito yang sebenarnya? Kakkoi..'_ pikir Rin, Terpesona sama Kaito.

Kaito mulai membuka mulutnya dan Berbicara penuh emosi "GEROBAK INI! TETAP MILIK ABANG YOHIO! ... eh!? "

Suasana berubah, semuanya bengong, termasuk abang Yuuma yang sempet sadar terus lanjut tewas lagi.

 _'Njir, Image kakkoi gue hancur berantakan gara gara gue salah sebut nama :v...'_ Batin Kaito

akhirnya Kaito cuma bisa nyengir nyegir nista "Maksudnya bang Yuuma.. maap, salah hehe.."

Rin, Suster dan Dokter Cuma bisa mangap.

Rin nutup muka, meski ia Cuma berkata dalam hati. Dia tetep malu. Beneran _'Gue tarik kata kata gue tadi deh'_.

Dasar lu Kai, Udah teriak kenceng, sok sok bela gebetan, udah sampe tatap tatap menusuk pula. Tapi ngomong aja masih Typo.

"Yaudah.. oke. Gimana kalau kalian traktir saya batagor dua porsi tiap hari. Dari kamu satu porsi. Dari kamu satu nya lagi" Kata dokter murahan tersebut. Sambil nunjuk nunjuk Rin dan Kaito.

"Gimana nih?" Tanya Kaito lirik lirik ke Rin.

Sudah lumayan lama mereka saling menatap memberi isyarat... daaaaaaannn...

Mereka berdua mengangguk "Setuju!"

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Gimana? Gak lucu? iya, Kuro tau. Kuro kurang dapet inspirasi soalnya.. #Yha  
Maafkan Kuro semuanya. Fic ini semakin absurd malah :". Tapi Kuro tetep minta mbak panda yang Kuro cinta untuk mampir dan ripiu lagi. Jangan kapok ya mbak :"

Untuk yang lain juga, semuanya Kuro undang mampir dan ripiu disini HUEEEE. #Nangis gaje.  
Kuro ucapkan lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya yang udah mampir, baca, apalagi review.

Oh iya, Kuro akan membalas Review disini aja.

Umaru-Chan : Makasih ya, udah baca, review pula. Jangan kapok kapok ya^^. Eh? Makhluk ungu janda kasihan kenapa? Btw, Happy new year. Gak kerasa uda tahun 2016 aja.

Akumarine : Makasih juga ya kak, Kuro merasa terhormat sekali di review sama kakak sebagai adik kelas. Hehe.. bercanda marine. Yah, Kuro rasa fenomena terong terongan memang interesting sekali. Jangan kapok juga ya baca fic ini. Ayo Kita saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi :3 happy new year yah.

Panda dayo : Mbaakkk :"v Kuro makasih, mutur nuhun, udah baca en ripiu #sungkem. Mbak sudah membuat Kuro doki doki. Makasih sarannya. Mbak juga jangan kapok baca fic author nubi like Kuro. Hepi nu yer mbaak :"v

Yang jelas manusia : yang jelas, kamu gak boleh terlalu ngakak, kalo keterusan nanti rahangmu bisa pegel pegel, sakit, ntar kalo gitu gimana? Kan Kuro khawatir..

..

..

Sama diri kuro sendiri. kalau Kuro disuruh tanggung jawab biayain pengobatanmu gimana? :v btw, Hepi nu yer \ :v /

Buat semuanya juga Happy new year! ^o^

Note : Ucapan Happy new year diatas hanyalah fiktif belaka, karena sekarang udah bulan Maret :3 #telatngucapin:"3  
Oke, minna! Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terimakasih^^  
bagi saya review kalian berharga sekalii...

Selanjutnya di Aishiteru? Aishiterong! :

Murid Pindahan!  
(ada background lagu ending) biar serasa kayak anime /gak/


End file.
